In a usual scanner device, a vendor of the scanner device usually provides two different drivers, such as, a TWAIN driver and a WIA driver, for the one scanner device. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-213421 discloses a personal computer (PC) that is installed a plurality of scanner drivers for one scanner device.